Church of the Broken God
The Church of the Broken God is a religious cult that believes in the superiority of machines and the weakness of natural flesh and blood. They are one of the main enemies of the SCP Foundation. The "Broken God" the cult worships is Mekhane. Belief System The Church of the Broken God worships and partakes in the process of mechanization, as they believe that natural life is inherently evil. Many members of the church partake in the mechanization of their bodies as a way to make themselves better in the eyes of their god. They believe there were two gods: Yaldabaoth, the god of flesh and basic animal instinct, and Mekhane, the god of machine and intellect. Together they created mankind. Yaldabaoth gave man their shape and bodies. Mekhane gave man thought and intelligence. Humanity grew powerful and began to create vast civilizations and wonderful machines. Yaldabaoth soon grew wrathful that humanity was leaving the instincts that she gave them. Yaldabaoth tried to destroy mankind's creations so they would once more be animals as she intended. To save humanity Mekhane shattered himself and used his broken body to craft a cage to hold Yaldabaoth. Mekhane’s fragments fell to Earth in many forms of technology so that one day he may be repaired. Yaldabaoth left six archons in the city of Adytum to prepare for when she finally escapes her prison. Now, Mekhane is broken, waiting for his faithful to make him whole once more so he may lead them to glory while Yaldabaoth rages against a weakening cage where her children seep through the cracks. Her faithful prepare for her return so they may return man to the dark ages. The church seeks to repair their god through mechanical and technological means, ranging from machines to put the god back together to artificial intelligence or robotic bodies that the god can occupy. However, they believe that anybody constructed must be perfect and worthy, or their god will not use it. History While the origins of the church and the religion practiced within are unknown, evidence of its existence has been found dating back to the times of ancient Greece and were known back then as the Mekhanites. The main faction is "The Broken Church" (GOI-004A), which is led by "His Holiness Robert Bumaro, Builder of the Broken God", who has held the title since 1946. Two other major factions have emerged as well over the course of history: During the Industrial Revolution, the "Cogwork Orthodox Church" arose and began the process of mechanization for religious purposes. They believed that the addition of mechanical components onto their bodies would help them reach a new type of understanding and allow them to physically mirror their god. Because of the noise from their mechanical implants, the other two factions call them "Tickers". The "Church of Maxwellism" arose in the more modern day, having a different interpretation. They abandoned the idea of severe mechanical modification in favor of smaller implants that were more advanced. This sect believed that their god's consciousness was fragmented as data throughout electronics and the Internet. To symbolize this and try to help their god piece its mind back together, the church began modifications I the brain to turn all members of the church into a collective consciousness. Due to their use of computer fan noise as a meditative aid, members are often referred to as "Hummers". Involvement with the SCP Foundation In their many illegal experiments and modifications, the Church of the Broken God has either created or acquired SCPs for religious use, many of them unwilling and held against their will. The church has acted violently to the Foundation and is considered a true enemy of their efforts. SCP's Associated with the Church *'SCP-001' (The Broken God): An SCP-001 proposal that describes a time where the Church succeeded in reconstructing their god, but it went out of control due to them using a fake heart. *'SCP-271': A sentient metal disk with the ability to escape any containment. *'SCP-2406': A 93 m tall nuclear-powered collosus used during "The War of the Flesh", thought to have needed at least 6 operators to work. *'SCP-882': A mass of rusty cogs that turns by itself and compels people to throw more metal into it. Thought to be the fake heart mentioned in the 001 proposal. *'SCP-2847': SCP-2847-1 is a massive underground lake containing SCP-2847-2, a bronze humanoid without the need for sustenance. *'SCP-629': A brass robot with interchanging parts, created by Dr. Wondertainment. Was captured by the church and worshiped as a part of their god before being captured by the Foundation. *'SCP-217': An infection that slowly turns organisms into machines. Despite this, the Foundation has formed as secret alliance with the church against the rising threat Sarkicism. Other groups that are part of this alliance are the Global Occult Coalition and the Horizon Iniative . The alliance between these four groups is called "Triumvirate". Gallery Db0.jpg SPChu.png SPMax.png SPOrth.png Mindkill.png|Photos believed to be the Church of the Broken God's "SCP-001" Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Dark Priests Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Creator Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Guardians